Flickering Flame
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Draco is being pressured to join the Death Eaters, but he’s not sure if he wants to. All that is truly stopping him is a memory from the past telling him to wait for the one he will love. But who is his true love? Slash. HP/DM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: I  don't own Harry Potter or any of that good stuff, all props go to J.K.!~

Summary: Draco is being pressured to join the Death Eaters, but he's not sure if he wants to. All that is truly stopping him is a memory from the past telling him to wait for the one he will love. But who is his true love? Slash. HP/DM

Warning: This is **_slash. _**If you feel offended by that, please don't read.

Chapter One- Draco's Memory

            A light snow swirled down trapping the Earth in a winter world. The entire landscape looked like a snow globe.  It was impossible to see a few feet in front of you because of the sugary flakes that relentlessly fell from the heavens. 

            If looked a little closer, beyond the snow and ice, a solitude figure could be seen traveling.  If looked even closer, you could see a fair complexion, marked only by a slight crimson that came from the cold. Light blue eyes scanned the horizon as though looking for something.  The figure appeared to be frail and thin. Thin blonde hair the color of moonlight bordered the face, and swayed just below her chin. She was buried in an emerald cloak that did little to keep the cold away.

            She was walking down the path from her home, unaware of the frigid weather. Despite the fact that the path wasn't visible, she knew where she was going. It was a path she had walked a million times in all conditions, on all occasions. Her mind wandered back to the reason she was leaving, and she shook it away.

            She was leaving and that was the right thing to do. That was all that mattered now.

            Not far behind her, a younger boy was racing through the snow, trying desperately to catch up with her. He was breathing hard, unable to see the girl he was searching for.  His cheeks were rosy, and he shivered slightly.  He cried out her name and listened as the white curtain around him swallowed his voice. He was scared. He knew he shouldn't be out here, but she couldn't leave. He wouldn't let her.

            He screamed her name out again, and suddenly the shadow of a person came into a view a few feet in front of him. A new wave of energy filled him, and he ran faster. He grabbed her hand, but before a coherent word could come out of his mouth, tears were streaming down his face.

            She was still as she felt the gentle tug on her hand. She didn't move, she didn't look as she felt a lump move into her throat. She could hear him sobbing for her to stay. She turned to him, and knelt gently in the snow, ignoring the cloak that swam around her thin frame. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and he rubbed his eye with a fist.

            "Draco..." she whispered gently. "I can't stay."

            He raced into her arms, breaking into a new fit of tears. She embraced him, letting him cry into her cloak.

            "Y-You can't l-leave." he hiccupped.

            "I have to." she replied gently. "I can't stay here any longer. Father doesn't understand me. If I don't leave, he'll hurt you."

            "No he won't! You've fought before and things have always been fine." the nine-year old protested.

            The older girl pulled him closer to her.

            "This time is different, Draco. Things will change now. I want you to promise me something though, okay?"

            Draco swallowed his tears, cuddling closer to the warmth of the fifteen-year old. His heart was hurting; he could feel it shattering in his chest. She was the only person he loved. And she was leaving him.

            "Draco, promise me something." she repeated, pulling him away.

            His darker eyes hit her light ones, and he nodded, not pulling his gaze away.  

            "Promise me, you'll always fight for what your heart believes in." she put her hand over his chest.

            "My heart?" the young Malfoy repeated.

            "Your heart. When you find the one you love, the one that is the other half of your soul, always fight for them. Always wait for that person, and never fight unless it is a fight your heart believes in it." 

            Draco listened with every molecule of his being. He didn't fully understand, how would his heart tell him to fight? And what kind of fight? Like a duel?

            The girl smiled slightly as she saw the perfect innocence shining out of his eyes.

            "You won't understand now, but I promise you, you will one day. But can you promise that Draco? That you will wait for the one that is meant for you?" 

            "I promise." 

            She kissed him gently on the cheek, and stood. 

            "And this is what I will promise you. We will meet again. But for now... Draco, you must go home. I'll watch you from here. And never forget your promise."

            The Malfoy looked over his shoulder as he slowed walked back down the path. The girl was growing fainter and fainter as the snow engulfed her. When he couldn't see her anymore, he looked forward and fled. He knew his father would be angry upon his return, but that didn't matter to him right now. He had the meaning of his promise to ponder over for now.

            When the girl was sure that Draco was safely inside, she turned and began to walk slowly back down the path once more.

            "Good-bye Draco..." she whispered into the falling snow.

            Then she was gone.

                                                *~~~~~~~~*

                                                **_Eight Years Later_**

            The seventeen-year old Slytherin Prince awoke as sunlight fell across his face.  He brought his hand up to block to light and blinked a few times.

            He had had the dream again.

            Draco sat up, rubbing his face, trying to rid himself of the remainder of sleep.  He looked out the window, sun shining brightly in a sea of blue, cotton candy clouds dotting the sky.  Heat was already pouring into his bedroom, warming his cold skin.        

            The weather was just the opposite of what it had been in his dream. 

            He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and stared at the floor, thinking for a few moments.

            Draco hadn't forgotten the promise he had made eight years ago on that day. Not that he understood it any better at seventeen than he did at nine.

            He hadn't found that person for him to love yet. Sure, he had dated, but he didn't think that counted as the love she spoke of on that day.  He hadn't experienced that rush of completion when he was another person. There had never been that sure angst of just needing to be around another person.

            And what fight had she been speaking of it? 

            Draco was getting more and more confused as he just sat there thinking of it.

            It all came down to one thing. He didn't know how to keep his promise, and she still hadn't kept hers. He hadn't even heard from her the day she had left home.

            He let out a sigh as he pulled his body from the bed. Draco grabbed a pair of pants from the dresser and pulled them on, still annoyed by his lack of answers. He padded down the stairs, noting the silence of the house.

            His parents had never come home last night.  They hardly ever came home anymore. Ever since the resurrection of the Dark Lord in his fourth year, they were always out.  

            But things were changing now... He had just turned seventeen a few days ago, and was days away from beginning his final year of wizarding school. Not to mention his father was urging him to join the ranks of the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater.

            Draco wasn't really sure if that was right for him though. Sure he had preached about the fact that he hated Muggles and Mudbloods before Voldemort rose again, but those were his father's words.  And now that death was actually occurring everywhere, it had really opened Draco's eyes to the facts that a lot of innocent people were disappearing every day. Even if they were Muggles and Mudbloods.

            But then again there was the way that his father put things. That 'nothing could be gained by not joining the Dark Lord.'

            Draco sighed again as he began to make himself some toast.

            Why did things have to be so confusing now?

Author's Note: Well there it is, Chapter One. Please review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	2. Another Prophecy

Chapter Two- Another Prophecy

            Lord Voldemort looked up as his Inner Circle flooded into the room. He was seated in a large armchair, in a grandly decorated room. His followers were silence with respect as they bowed before their master. Voldemort rose from his chair and stood in front of a crackling fire. Shadows danced along the walls, despite the fact that it was day. The windows were shuttered carefully, so that no prying eyes could spy upon the meetings of the elite of evil.

            The Death Eaters stood at once, eyes riveted on their leader. Fear shone in some of these eyes, respect in others, and still envy seared in pupils.  

            To Lord Voldemort it did not matter what emotion gleamed brightest of all. It just mattered that the Death Eater did not demonstrate the emotion they were feeling. His followers were trained to be perfect in their task of purifying the wizarding world, and the Dark Lord would not allow petty things such as feelings to get in his way.

            He finally spoke, his voice commanding.

            "Are there any reports on the situation at Hogwarts?"

            A few stirred at the mention of the school. The place that held the most resistance to the job that the Dark Lord was trying to accomplish. For there, Albus Dumbledore reigned, safe and alive, teaching the future generations to abhor the ideas that Voldemort dreamed of.  And there.... was also Harry Potter. The wizard that was predicted to be able to defeat the Dark Lord. He also was at the school most often, being forever protected, and kept just out of Voldemort's reach. 

            The spies that had been strategically placed around Hogwarts, bristled as they were called upon to give their knowledge of what was going on at the school. Each one had been unable to attain any new findings to add to their cause. And each one would be promised a dosage of pain later on in the meeting for their failure.

            Though the powerful wizard would never admit, Voldemort was getting worried about the ways things were working at Hogwarts. For three years he had been at nearly full power, and still Harry Potter was alive and well, and no more closer to being dead then he had when he was one month old. And he was growing stronger as well, as his magic abilities were becoming more and more well tuned.

            He sighed as he listened to the rambles and apologies of the wizards the surrounded him. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and watched as stunned looks came upon each wizards' face. He couldn't understand why they were so surprised; they obviously didn't have any valuable news to tell him.

            The Death Eaters began to file out of the room, as quietly as they had come. Robes swishing over the floor was the only sound that could be heard, until the Dark Lord's voice broke the silence once more.

            "Malfoy." 

            Lucius and Narcissa froze and turned to face their master. The other Death Eaters passed around the pair, thanking Merlin's Beard that they hadn't been called upon. 

            The couple went back to the Dark Lord, bowing as they did so.

            "Rise." Voldemort commanded, turning to face the crackling fire as soon as he was sure that the others had left.

            "My Lord?" The two echoed together, as they stood.

            "Your eldest son... When shall he be joining our ranks?" 

            "Draco has been...ahh, hesitant about becoming one of your great followers. I have not felt the need to push him into it, so that he shall not resent it to spite me." Lucius replied, his voice quivering.

            The three in the room all knew quite well what Lord Voldemort was truly asking about.  They all knew that Draco was truly unsure about what side he wished to join, and that made them all nervous with good reason.

            "The Prophecy, my Lord, do you believe it to be true?" Narcissa whispered.

            "The Prophecy that spoke of your son..." Voldemort hissed, turning to face them, his eyes blazing.  "I am wary of Prophecies... It does not matter whether I believe it or not. This is none of your concern. However, your son is turning into a fine and strong wizard that should not miss out on the chance of learning what being a pure blood truly is. I wish for him to enter my service."

            There was an uneasy silence that hung in the room from the Malfoys for a moment. They knew that it was a command for them to give their son up to the darkness.

            "It shall be done tonight, my Lord." Lucius replied, bowing.

            "Very well." the Dark Lord answered, turning back to the fire as the two Death Eaters left the room.

            Narcissa pulled off her mask as soon as she had left the room, anger flushing her cheeks, pale hair in disarray.

            "Lucius-"

            The man grabbed her arm, and silenced her.

            "Not here. Let's go home."

            Narcissa took his meaning. He didn't want Voldemort hearing them discuss Draco... or the Prophecy.

            With a small _pop _they were in their enormous bedroom back in the Malfoy Manor.

            "Lucius! Draco will never become a Death Eater if he is forced to!" Narcissa pointed out, angrily.

            "I know, Narcissa, I know. But we have no choice. The Dark Lord obviously does believe in the Prophecy about Draco."

            "Do you believe in it?" the female asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

            Lucius looked up, his eyes meeting hers. They were silent for a moment as no words were spoken.

            "Do you believe that Draco could be the end of this war? That if he joins the Dark side, the Light will be defeated, but if he joins the Light, the Dark shall die? Do you believe it Lucius?"

            Her husband was still quiet, as he began to change his robes. Narcissa stood there, staring at him in disbelief.

            "You believe it.... That _our _Draco could be the way to winning this war?"

            "The Prophecy didn't say he was the key to winning the war, Narcissa." Lucius replied calmly. "It said: A child of pure darkness shall come into the world around the time that the one that may be able to defeat the Dark Lord is born...This child shall be given the chance to fight for the Light... or remain in the Dark... Which side he chooses shall be granted an advantage...this child born under the star of the Dragon... the key..."

            Lucius recited the Prophecy without falter, while Narcissa stared on in horror.

            A sudden noise below jolted them both out of their thoughts. The sound of a door closing, meaning that Draco had returned from his Quidditch practice. Lucius finished dressing in his casual wizard robes and started for the door.

            "Are you going to make him become a Death Eater?" Narcissa whispered.

            "It would come to that eventually." Lucius stated, and walked out.      

            Draco was downstairs, putting his broom carefully away, when Lucius found him. Draco looked up, a slight look of surprise crossing his face as he saw his father was home again.

            "Hello Father." Draco spoke as a greeting.

            "Draco, we need to talk." Lucius replied in a stiff tone.

            Draco stared as his father for a moment, a little unnerved by the look in his father's eyes, but he nodded without complaint and followed the older Malfoy back into the living room.

            His mother was already seated on a couch, emotions of sorrow reflecting out of her. She smiled as he walked in though.

            Lucius seated himself next to Narcissa, as Draco took the couch opposite them. There was a silence for a moment, as Draco was sure he felt his heart stop beating. There was only a few reasons his parents would have to talk to him, and he didn't like any of the possibilities.

            "Draco...Today the Dark Lord extended his hand to you. He wishes for you to become one of his followers."

            Draco felt a lump rise in his throat, and his breath still. His eyes widened in shock. He would never have seen this coming. The Dark Lord didn't go handpicking Death Eaters.  He didn't need to. Almost anyone could join. All they had to be able to do was cast the three Unforgivables.

            Narcissa put her hand on Lucius's.

            "We know this must come as quite a surprise to you, Draco. However this is a great honor for you."

            Draco felt his body spring back into action as hatred surged through his veins. He hadn't had enough time to think. He wasn't ready to be a Death Eater, if he wanted to be one at all.

            "I'm not ready." he whispered weakly. "I can't be..."

            "The Dark Lord thinks you are, so you must be. This is an offer you can't refuse Draco." Lucius replied. "Now let's get you ready for you initiation."

            Lucius stood, looking at his son pointedly.

            "No!" Draco found himself yelling. "I don't want to be a Death Eater now."

            His parents stared at him for a moment.

            "Don't be silly Draco. If you tell the Dark Lord, no, he will destroy you." Lucius hissed.

            Draco clenched his fists, and bit down his lip. This couldn't be happening to him...

            "I can't Father... I can't be a Death Eater."

            "Why not Draco dear?" Narcissa asked from where she was still seated.

            Draco desperately wanted to reply that it was because his heart was telling him not to join right now, but Draco knew if he said that, his parents would probably tie him up and drag him to initiation.

            That was one thing that was never done in the Malfoy house. They never spoke about _her._

Lucius seemed to know what his son was thinking though.

            "Don't let her influence your decision Draco. She messed up her life, don't let her mess up yours too."

            "She didn't mess up her life!" Draco yelled, now officially mad. "She choose what she wanted to do and did it, instead of cowering and doing the dirty deeds of a wizard stronger then her!"

            Lucius whipped out his wand, his face turning red.

            "Watch your words boy."

            "Because they're true?" Draco sneered. "You would lick the mud off of the Dark Lord's shoes if he ordered you to. She on the other hand, could destroy the Dark Lord if she wished."

            Lucius dove at his son, wand outstretched.

            "Lucius!" Narcissa screamed, scrambling to her feet.

            Draco ran as fast his could. He raced through the hall and then towards the steps. His father was faster though. In a blur of speed, he grabbed the younger Malfoy, and threw him into a father clock that stood near the bottom of the stairs.

            Wood and glass splintered underneath his weight, and were sent piercing into him. Draco winced in pain as he struggled to his feet, but didn't allow himself to cry out. His father was after him again in an instant. Draco made another desperate attempt for the stairs. He made it halfway up, when a curse was sent roaring after him. It ripped through him, and sent him catapulting into the place where the rail ended. He lay there for a few moments, trying to breath, but it was only coming in painful gasps.

            His father was coming he knew. He had to get up. He had to get away. He had to...

            Lucius was suddenly leering over Draco. The seventeen year old didn't move. The older Malfoy reeled back, and planted his foot in the Slytherin's stomach. Draco's eyes widened, as he was sent spilling down the stairs. He struggled to stand, and grabbed for the rail, half standing, half tumbling. He tried to turn to stand up, and felt pain surge through his left ankle, and a crack echoed throughout the hall.

            Draco fell in pain on his broken ankle as he finished falling.

            "Now get out." Lucius hissed. "You can join her."


	3. Important Note About Chapter Two

****IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER TWO****

**For some reason, only 500 words of it got uploaded the first time I uploaded it. The full chapter is around 1,800 words. So, if they chapter you read was kinda short, please go back and re-read Chapter Two, there are some important things to the plot mentioned in there. I'm very sorry for any inconvenience.  **


	4. Rescue

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!~ ::big grin:: 

Brenna 

** Ddz08**

** Blu Misterie**

** Kittylover16- **Nee, I know. @_@ I gotta get me a beta reader one of these days. XD

** ElfFlame **

** Redmeadow – **Yes it was cold to leave it like that… ::insert evil laugh:: 

**draco-n-harry4ever - **Awww!! Awesome name!

**Dark Peppermint – **This chapter would have been up sooner if I hadn't had to write it twice because my laptop deleted it and then ff.net was down. ;_;

Now on with the ficcie:

**Chapter Three- Rescue **

Harry Potter awoke with a start. Instantly his hands raced to his forehead, not only because his scar was burning like mad, but also because he had also just hit his head on the top bunk of where he was sleeping.

   The Boy Who Lived had arrived at the Burrow a few days ago, much to his delight, the Weasley's delight, and not to mention the Dusley's delight. He had been welcomed with more then open arms and the news that Ron and Hermione were finally dating. Harry had been overjoyed that his best friends had realized what he had known about them for years. Though Harry did an excellent job at hiding it, he did feel like a bit of a third wheel now... The three of them were always an inseparable trio, and suddenly he felt like Ron and Hermione always had some private joke he wasn't in on...

None of this was on the young Potter's mind of course as he sat in bed, clutching his scarred forehead.

When he was younger it hadn't been considered odd at all for him to walk up, wincing at the memory of his dream and the stinging of his head, but now it was a different matter. In sixth year he had perfected the art of protecting his mind, and no dreams of the Dark Lord had interrupted his sleep since. 

But this dream... It was something else. Voldemort's sheer anger had sent Harry's barriers crashing down.

His lessons had helped somewhat though... He couldn't feel remember the dream. Every time he tried to delve deeper into his memory, it would seem to slip away, like water in his hands.

It did have something to do with the Malfoys though... Harry knew that much. The Dark Lord had been infuriated with them... He had cursed Lucius Malfoy to within an inch of his life before stopping... But why had he been torturing a large member of his Inner Circle? What could Lucius have done to deserve the beating he had sustained?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted though as a freckled face came into his line of vision.

"What's the matter mate?" Ron asked groggily.

Harry looked up at where his best friend was leaning over the edge of the top bunk bed.

"Earth to Harry. Come in Potter..." Ron joked, as he swung his body to the ground.

Harry remained silent, and Ron become more serious when he saw the raven-haired boy's expression.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? You were screaming in your sleep." Ron commented.

"I was _screaming?_" Harry asked surprised. 

"Yup. Probably woke up the whole house."

As if on que, Hermione walked in, looking slightly disheveled, but still worried.

"Harry, oh my, Harry, are you okay?" she asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine Hermione. I can't even remember what the dream was about. Really. Probably just had too much dessert or something." Harry lied.

Ron and Hermione still looked unsure, but Ginny stuck her head in at that moment, stopping any further conversation they could have had.

"Mum says since we're all up, you should get ready to go to Diagon's Alley. We're going to get our school stuff today." she said.

"Sorry." Harry replied, turning slightly crimson.

The three didn't speak another word about the dream as they dressed and headed downstairs.

*~~~~~~~~~*

The sun was beginning to set as the trio turned into the Leaky Cauldron. Their shopping had been successful, though somewhat awkward. They had been by themselves all day, and had agreed to meet the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron that evening.

Ron scanned the crowd, and shook his head.

"I don't see them. They're probably running late. We might as well get some drinks." 

"That sounds excellent. I'm parched." Hermione replied, heading over to order.

The three sat down at the bar, where Tom gave them a friendly wave.

"The usual I suspect?" he asked, placing three cups of Butterbeer in front of them.

"Thanks Tom." Harry spoke, taking a sip. 

The three watched the people around them for a little bit, while Tom ran around serving various customers. Finally he came back over to talk to them, drying his hands on a towel.

"Seen Hagrid lately? He hasn't been in here in awhile." Tom questioned.

Harry gave a faint nod.

"Haven't seen him, but I've been getting owls regularly from him. He sounds okay." Harry replied.

"Tell him to stop in here next time you see him okay? Tell him I'll give him a few on the house, that should get him in here quick." Tom said, with a booming laugh.

"Hey Tom..." Hermione suddenly spoke up. "Who's that?" She gestured to a figure in the corner.

Harry and Ron both turned to look. In a table in the darkest, furthest corner, there was a lone figure wearing a dark green hooded cloak, and slightly clutched over as though in pain.

"I was hoping you would ask about him... Because honestly, I don't know. He came in yesterday night, really banged up, bad you know? And I told him to get out because I didn't want no trouble. He said he wouldn't be any trouble, so I asked him what his name was. Wouldn't give that to me, or why he was here, but he made up for in it galleons if you know what I mean. Anyway I was up in his room, W2, and he had a mess of Hogwarts things with him. I think he's planning to go straight from here to the school... He looks around your age, you know, so I figured he may be one of your friends..."

Harry half-listened to Tom's tale, and half-watched the stranger.

Suddenly they gave another jolt, as though a spasm of pain had just raced through their body. The hood of the cloak fell back, and Harry stared in disbelief. 

_Draco Malfoy._

"Bloody hell, what is _he _doing here?" Ron hissed in disgust.

Harry wasn't listening though; he had already slid off his seat and was walking towards the Malfoy.

*~~~~~~~~*

Draco hissed in pain as his side burned more. His father had given him a more extensive list of injuries then he had thought. His ankle was broken from falling down the stairs without a doubt. He could barely walk on it, and didn't want to imagine what he must look like hobbling around on the damn thing. Not to mention he was pretty sure that a few of his ribs had broken from the kick that had been delivered. A large bruise on his stomach had also been a result of that attack. There was also a large gash over his stomach from when his father had cursed him and he had hit the pointy top of the stair rail.

After his father had ordered him to leave, Draco had grabbed as much of his step as he could and fled into the night. He hadn't known where to go. He did know that his father would be looking for him in a couple of hours, and one of the first places he would look was St. Mungo's. Then he would check his friend's houses. So Draco had gone to a place where he knew if he gave enough money, questions wouldn't be asked, and where his face wouldn't be well known. And what place better then the Leaky Cauldron?

He had thought that his plan was foolproof, but his wounds were bad... Worse then he expected. He couldn't get the damn gash on his stomach to stop bleeding. It had badly stained the sheets last night, and he was pretty sure that right now it was bleeding through the bandages and shirt he was wearing. There was only a few things that could make his situation worse...

"Malfoy...?" a soft voice suddenly asked.

Draco winced and looked up.

And Harry Potter was definitely one of the things that could make his situation worse. Not far behind were his sidekicks, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

However, Hermione suddenly stopped and stared wide-eyed.

Ron turned to her, a questioning look on his face. Hermione pointed.

"Malfoy is that blo-"

'_Shit.'_ Draco thought as he saw that the blood had even bled through his cloak. 

He had to get out of here. He pulled himself the best he could to his feet.

"Fuck off Mudblood." Draco muttered.

That was not the right thing to say apparently. Ron Weasley had never been fond of that term, and was even less fond of it now that it was pertaining to his girlfriend. Not to mention he didn't really care how bad Draco Malfoy was hurt. To Ron, the worse, the better.

The Weasley launched himself at the Malfoy in a fit of anger.

"No Ron!" Hermione cried.

It was too late though. Draco gave a small cry of pain as he felt his bad ankle go under him. It just hurt too damn bad... Dark spots danced in front of his eyes for a few moments, and then he blacked out.

Ron stood back, looking perplexed.

"I didn't even get to punch him once."

Hermione knelt on the ground and looked at the spot where Draco's cloak had come open a tad. What she saw shocked her. Part of a white shirt was absolutely drenched in blood.

"Harry... Ron...He's hurt bad. Please carry him to his room."

Harry paused for a moment staring at his enemy, and saw the face that was paler then usual. Then he took a step to the side, and picked Draco up under the arms.

"What? I'm not helping that git 'Mione. 'Specially not after what he called you." Ron replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Ron, _please. _ He's hurt _really, really _bad." Hermione gave him a pleading look.

Begrudgingly, Ron grabbed Draco's feet, but not before noticing the twisted, swollen ankle. He swallowed hard and then helped Harry carry Draco up to his room.

Hermione led the way down the hall, until she found the room that Tom had said was Draco's. She paused, and reached out to the doorknob. To her utter amazement, the door was open. Tentatively, she took a step in. The room was a small. It had a single sheet less bed in it, a mirror, a sink, a desk, and a trunk. 

Harry and Ron followed her in, and gently set Draco on the bed, who didn't stir at all. The child prodigy proceeded over to the bed, and carefully set aside the bloody cloak. Underneath was a white button up silk shirt that was ruined, as it was totally stained in blood. Hermione began to take off the shirt, which earned her a noise of disapproval from her boyfriend. This noise was almost instantly quieted though when the shirt was off. 

Ron was met with an urgent need to gag at seeing the gash and bruises. Hermione winced as she inspected further.

"Some of his ribs are broken.. And this looks like it's been bleeding for a while. A day, possibly two..."

Harry felt sick. First he had the dream about Lucius Malfoy being tortured, and then they found Draco Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron beaten half to death? It was too much of a coincidence...

"Look at his ankle 'Mione." Ron spoke softly.

Hermione's eyes trailed down to the bottom of the bed.

"Oh my... It's a wonder he can even walk on this..."

A voice suddenly interrupted the three however. 

"There you guys are! Tom said you were visiting a friend. I've been looking all over for you three! Fred! George! Get out of that room, now! I've found them!" 

They turned to see Mr. Weasley standing in the doorway. He obviously hadn't seen the wounded Malfoy yet, but the instant the twins walked in their eyes grew wide.

"Bloody hell!" George exclaimed.

"What did you do to Malfoy?" Fred goggled.

"We didn't do it!" Ron replied huffily. "We found him like this... Someone beat the snot out of him, and he probably deserved it."

Mr. Weasley had gone pale at seeing the young Malfoy sprawled out on the bed.

"Oh...my..." was all he said.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione spoke, stepping forward. "He's hurt really badly. He needs to go to St. Mungo's or something. His ankle is broken, probably so are a few of his ribs, he has an awful cut and bruise on his stomach, which probably resulted in quite a bit of semi-serious blood loss, not to mention he's running a fever. Please, _please, _we have to get him to St. Mungo's. He needs help."

Draco felt hellish, and his mind was sluggish. He desperately tried to open his eyes, but everything was a blur. Something did catch his attention though. The phrase 'get him to St. Mungo's'.

_'No!_' Draco thought desperately. That would be the first place his father would look for him.

He reached out and caught Hermione's hand, who jumped a bit.

"Not.... Mungo's...." he groaned. 

Draco knew all too well that they were all staring at him, battered and broken. But there was nothing he could about it. He was in their care now, no matter how much that thought irked him... At least he knew they wouldn't hand him over to the Death Eaters... 

"We'll take him to Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said finally. "He'll know what to do."

Author's Note: Please, please, please with chocolate covered Dracos, review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	5. True Caring

Author's Note:  First thing is first… What do you kids thing of a ficcie from a  group of Death Eater's point of view? Not like Snape or Lucius Malfoy, like a bunch of teenager Death Eaters… Just wondering…

Second thing is second… Thankies to:

**ddz08 – **Lol, I'm glad you like my ficcie.  ^_^ I wasn't sure if it was going to do that well, my last Draco x Harry got no reviews. ;_;

Sayuki 

**Brenna**

**kittylover16**

**the LGF - **::hugglez:: Thanks for reviewing sweetie. ^_^ 

**fire wolf –** Draco covered in chocolate sounds uber good…

**Dark Peppermint - **::tosses you a chocolate covered Draco::

Blu Misterie 

**Different Perception - **::tosses you a chocolate covered Draco::

The Demonic Duo 

Chapter Three – True Caring

Draco woke to find himself surrounded in darkness, on a lumpy mattress. He sat up, breathing hard. Where was he? Why was he here? His mind raced in rewind mode until he landed on his last waking moment... The Weasley man had said something about taking him to Dumbledore. Was he in Hogwarts now?

            "I'm glad to see that you all right, Mister Malfoy."  a voice spoke, disturbing his thoughts.

            "Professor Dumbledore..." Draco whispered, recognizing the voice immediately.

            Light flooded the room, revealing the Headmaster. He was standing by a window, which had been drawn shut only a few moments before.            

            "Lovely day, isn't it?" Dumbledore gestured to the sky that was a brilliant blue just outside the window.

            Draco stared for a moment, as Dumbledore drew closer.

            "Mister Malfoy, you are aware of why you are here correct?"

            Draco gave a shallow laugh.

            "Because Potter and his friends found me in the Leaky Cauldron, looking as though someone had given me hell?" Draco guessed.

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the teenager's sarcasm.

            "I suppose that is one way of putting it. However… Whether you like it or not, Mister Malfoy, they did help you, did they not?"

            "I suppose so..." Draco admitted begrudgingly. "How long have I been here?"

            "Mr. Weasley contacted me the same night he found you, and then brought you in. Madam Pomfrey fixed you up through that night into the morning. That was yesterday morning."

            "So I've been asleep for a day?" Draco questioned.

            Dumbledore nodded for a moment, and then spoke

            "There is one thing though... The million galleon question that everyone is dying to know... Why were you at the Leaky Cauldron 'looking as though someone had given you hell'?"

            Draco looked away from the Headmaster.  

            It seemed to be a miracle to the Slytherin when the nurse came bustling in.

            "Thank goodness you're awake Malfoy!" she spoke huffily. "You were likely to waste away in that bed. Headmaster, if you please." 

            "Of course, Poppy." Dumbledore replied, standing. "I'll stop in later this afternoon, to see how you're feeling Mister Malfoy."

            Draco nodded as he watched the Headmaster leave, and felt a feeling of disease in his stomach. What mess had he gotten himself into?

                                                            *~~~~~~*

            Ron grinned broadly as Harry woke up. 

            "What are you so happy about?" Harry muttered, reaching around for his glasses.

            "We're supposed to go see Malfoy." Ron cackled evilly. "He woke up today."

            Harry blinked at his best friend, feeling lost for a few moments.

            "What? Why in the world would you be happy about _that? _You hate Malfoy, remember?"

            "Of course I do. But now I get to taunt him with the fact that I practically saved his damned life." Ron replied, puffing up his chest.

            Harry shook his head, and suddenly saw that Hermione was sitting at the desk across the room, also rolling her eyes at Ron.

            "You can be thickheaded sometimes, you know that Ron?" she said.

            "And you still love me, 'Mione, dear." Ron replied with a second evil cackle.

            "What you fail to realize is that somebody probably hurt Malfoy for a reason."

            "Yeah, because he's a stupid git." Ron answered, as though stating the obvious.

            Hermione sighed, and stood.

            "You are _hopeless _Ronald Weasley."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Draco nearly fell out of his bed, half out of shock, and half out of embarrassment when he saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger enter the Hospital Wing.

            '_Damn that Weasley... He just wants to taunt me because he helped bring me here...' _Draco thought.

            Indeed, Ron was wearing a very snide smirk.

            There were a few moments of tense silence... And then a few more... And then...

            "How are you Malfoy?" Ron asked, trying to sound sincere, and failing miserably.

            Draco looked at him, a bored expression on his face.

            "If you're waiting for me to get on bended knee, and kiss your feet, thanking you for saving my life, Weasley, you had better stop dreaming."

            Ron turned an angry shade of red, and snarled.    

            "You truly are a stupid git, you know that Malfoy? _Maybe, _ I was just concerned about you, ever consider that? _Maybe _I was wondering about the fact that somebody beat the living snot out of you, and left you in the Leaky Cauldron to bleed to death. _Maybe, just maybe."_

_            "Maybe..." _Draco mimicked. "And _maybe _my house elf grew wings and flew off to work at your home."'

            Ron launched himself at Malfoy for the second time that week. Hermione was ready this time however. She grabbed Ron by the back of his neck, and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing.

            Harry remained silent as he watched his best friends leave, and then he turned back to his archenemy.

            "You shouldn't have done that you know." Harry pointed out.

            "Why? He just wanted to lord the fact that he saw me battered, over me. Or am I wrong?" Draco questioned.

            "Can you blame him? You haven't exactly been bosom buddies with him for the last seven years." Harry shot back.

            The two glared at each other for a few minutes, until Harry broke the silence.

            "Who beat you up anyway?" Harry questioned.

            Draco gritted his teeth, wondering why everyone was asking him that question. Why did they give a damn anyway?

            "Why did you take me out of the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco heard himself asking. "Why didn't you just leave me?"

            Harry was thoroughly taken aback by _that. _Draco couldn't be serious, could he? But...yes... he looked dead serious.

            "Well... You would do the same for me wouldn't you?" Harry questioned.

            Instantly he felt like an idiot. He was talking to the son of a member of Voldemort's Inner Circle. He would probably rejoice at being able to put Harry in the state he had found Draco in.

            Draco stared at the Boy-Who-Lived for a moment, then shook his head and laughed.

            "You really are something else Potter, you know that?"

            Harry smirked, feeling slightly shocked at the same time that he was having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy.

            "So why did you guys take me here?" Draco repeated.

            Harry paused, thinking for a moment.

            "Well... I...er... I guess I didn't want to see you bleed to death, you know? That's kind of a lame ending, even for you Malfoy. Can you imagine the headlines? 'Boy found at Leaky Cauldron, died of Broken Ankle.' I guess it's kind of because I cared..."

            They both froze at the last statement. Harry stared at Draco.  Draco stared at Harry.

            "Did you just say you cared Potter?"

            "No."

            "Yes you did!"

            "No, I didn't."

            "Good, because they're is no such thing as 'true caring.'" Draco replied, looking away from Harry.

            "How can you say that? Especially with Ron and Hermione out in the hall. They _love _each other. That goes beyond 'true caring.'" Harry pointed out.

            "I'm sure I don't know how Granger's and Weasley's minds work, and I'm sure I don't want to know. But anybody who has ever told me they cared about me, ended up hurting me."

            Draco winced at his words. Since when had he become some little Gryffindor dripping with emotion?

            "That's a shame Malfoy..." Harry spoke, and this time he did sound sincere. "But I'm going to prove you wrong."

            "What?" Draco questioned, his head snapping to look at his rival.

            "I said I'm going to prove you wrong about the caring thing." Harry repeated.

            Ron suddenly stuck his head in through the doorway.

            "Harry, mate, we got to get going. Mum is going to have kittens if she..." the rest of Ron's sentence was ignored, as the enemies looked at each other for a lingering moment.

            "I'll be back tomorrow..." Harry muttered so only Draco could hear him as he left.

            After the Gryffindor trio had left, Draco was left feeling dazed.

            "What mess am I getting myself into?" Draco asked out loud.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            The Boy-Who-Lived was true to his word. He came back the next day, and the two boys played Exploding Snap, until they got into an argument over who won, which resulted in Harry stomping out. But he was back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after, until there was only a week until their seventh year of Hogwarts began.

            "I'm guessing Dumbledore isn't letting me out of here?" Draco asked from where he was standing by the window.

            Harry looked up at the Slytherin.

            "He doesn't want you getting hurt again, and we can't protect you since we don't know who hurt you."

            Draco looked up. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. No one had ever cared about his well being before... It was a new thing to him... It was strange.

            "Draco?" Harry asked, lowering his voice a little. "Why won't you tell us who hurt you?"

            Draco flopped back on his bed, sighing.

            "Because you couldn't do anything about it even if you did, but you would try anyway."            

            "That doesn't make any sense Draco." Harry replied, crossing his arms.

            "Don't worry about it Potter."

            "But-"

            He was interrupted as they heard voices yelling from the hall outside the Hospital Wing.

            "You can't hide him from me! He's my son!"

            "Then why was he in the Leaky Cauldron, beaten half to death, Lucius?  I'm assuming that you didn't drop him off there... But I wouldn't put it past you." a voice that was recognized to be Snape spoke. 

            Harry saw Draco freeze visibly, and saw the words 'My Father...' form on his lips.

            "Draco?" Harry whispered.

            "Shut up Potter." Draco snarled.

            He didn't need this right now...

            "Gentlemen..." a third voice came into the mix.

            "Headmaster," Snape spoke. "Lucius Malfoy is claiming we've kidnapped his son."

            "Ah, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore spoke. "I don't think I've kidnapped anybody lately... Would you like me to check my schedule just to be sure?"

            "Dumbledore, if I find that you have my son here, I promise that I will have you thrown out of this school faster then you can blink! So you had better be honest with me right now!" Lucius growled in a deadly tone.

            "I'm positive I haven't kidnapped your son, Lucius. However, if you wish to look around the school grounds, you're completely welcome to."

            Lucius Malfoy looked around suspiciously. This was way too easy. Maybe Draco really wasn't here... That had its negative and positive sides...  

            He took a step towards the Hospital Wing, watching closely for reactions from either of the Professors, but they were emotionless.

            He opened the door, and saw.... nothing. Empty rows of clean beds filled the room, along with various potions for healing.         

            Lucius took a step backwards, and nodded at Dumbledore, before walking out.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Harry sighed from where he and Draco were crouching under his Invisibility Cloak.

            "Why did you do that?" Draco hissed, as Harry pulled the cloak off of them.

            "I didn't think you wanted to go back with him." Harry replied. "If you did, I'm sorry, you could still catch up to him."

            Draco stared at the other boy in disbelief, becoming vaguely aware of how uncomfortably close they were.

            "Draco!" a voice snapped both boys to their wits, as the Potions Master strode into the room.

            "Severus." Draco replied, standing.

            "What in Merlin's Beard were you thinking?" Snape growled. "Running away from Lucius like that? He was the one that injured you, isn't he? And how did he not see you and... _Potter?" _

            Harry shrank back as the fury of Severus Snape met him head on.

            "Severus, he told me to get out, so of course I left." Draco replied curtly.

            "Was he the one that hurt you?" Snape repeated, staring at the Malfoy.

            There was a moment of silence where none of them seemed to breath.

            "I see." was all Snape said, before leaving the room.

            Draco sank on to his bed, looking miserable.

            "Draco..." Harry said quietly.

            "Please...just go.... Harry..." Draco muttered.

            "I'll be back tomorrow." Harry whispered.   

            Draco looked up, pain written on his face.

            "Why? Why do you keep coming back?"

            "Because Draco... I care."

Author's Note: Chocolate Covered Harrys to all reviewers!~ ^.~ Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	6. Hope In The Dark

HaHaHa, thanks to the following people that suffered by reading my writing: 

**shiroiryu144- **Hee, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. ^_^

Redmeadow 

**Jeanniiee- **::tosses you a chocolate covered Draco::

**Dreamweaver6- **Nee, cool name. ^.~

**Wychglow- **Hee, well you don't expect Draco to get down on a knee and beg Harry to teach him about caring do you? ^.~ That's not our favvie Slytherin at all.

**The Demonic Duo –** Ahh, thanks sweetie! ^_^ ::wraps a chocolate covered Harry up and hands him to you::

Poka dot 

**Mochi-pon -** ::tosses you a chocolate covered Harry::

**Eien- **Ahh! I love you! You gave me an idea on how to improve. :: I ish a dork:: XD

**Ddz08- **Hahah, thanks, I tried to keep it original.

DreamerofHope 

**Sayuki**

**DarkPeppermint –** I'll tell you what… Since you're enduring two stories of writing… You can have a Chocolate Covered Harry and Chocolate Covered Draco!

**Blu Misterie – **But you're chocolate Covered Dracos will get lonely without their chocolate covered Harrys… ::sighs:: Nobody wants Chocolate Covered Harry!! ::Sees chocolate covered Harry crying in the background and goes to glomp him::

Also, anybody that has a LiveJournal send me your user name! I'm going to invade your Journal, mmkay? No actually I started a LiveJournal Slash Community, but for some reason whenever I put a link into the story, I lose all my writing except for like 195 words. XD Anywho, the people that have LJ, the community's user name is 

slash_writer 

Check it out.

My user name is vegetaztwin. 

Chapter Six- Hope In The Dark 

                Harry stared into the darkness, feeling slightly surprised.  Mr. Weasley was standing over him, a finger on his lips, giving him a sign to be quiet.

            Harry nodded, slipped out of bed, and followed the oldest Weasley, feeling slightly perplexed.

            They went down into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was already preparing breakfast; despite the fact the sun hadn't even kissed the horizon yet.

            "Mr. Weasley, what's going on?" Harry questioned, suppressing a yawn.

            "Dumbledore wants to see you this morning, before you go to see the Malfoy boy." Arthur Weasley spoke, feeling much more calm then he felt. "You're to go the normal way."

            'The normal way' had become by Floo Power. A few days after Draco had been injured, and Harry had shown no signs of stopping his visits, the headmaster had set a fireplace in the library up to the Floo Network.

            "Okay, but why?" Harry asked, as Mrs. Weasley set a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

            "I'm not really sure to be honest." Mr. Weasley replied as he bit into a sausage.

            Harry sighed a little, knowing he wasn't going to get a better answer then that.  With a slight feeling of disease, he began to pour syrup over his pancakes.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            Harry arrived, choking on ashes, to see that Dumbledore was already waiting for him. The headmaster was sitting calmly at a table in the library, sipping a cup of orange juice as though he didn't have a care in the world.

            "Good Morning, Headmaster." Harry spoke, still coughing a little.

            "Please, please, seat down Harry." Dumbledore replied. "I'm taking it that Molly stuffed you and you aren't hungry?"

            Harry gave a smile and a nod, relieved to see that Dumbledore was still joking around. Maybe the meeting wasn't too serious then.

            "Now I'm sure why you're wondering why in the world I would call you out at such a nasty hour of the morning. And to give you your answer, it's because the new Headmaster of Durmstrangs would simply not re-schedule our meeting to tomorrow.  He insisted that we meet tonight.  I would have much rather met you with tonight Harry, but this morning was the only time I had available to do so."

            Harry stared at the Professor for a moment, and then shook his head for a moment.

            "Now the second thing I'm sure you're wondering, Harry," Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling. "Is _why _I wanted to meet with you, correct?" 

            "Is it about Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

            "What isn't about Voldemort these days, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked, with a sigh.  "It's not directly about him, but it definitely does involve him. This meeting is about your new-found friend, Mister Malfoy."

            "Draco?" Harry spoke, his heart immediately speeding up a few paces.

            "Indeed. It seems he's landed himself in a spot of danger, you could have probably already guessed that however. You probably knew this also: He's wanted as a Death Eater. I was discussing this with him last night, and it seems that that is part of the reason Lucius Malfoy injured him. His father was trying to force him to become a Death Eater, and from the sounds of it Draco doesn't really know what he wants to do with his future."

            Harry felt his heart sink in his chest a little. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to be a Death Eater or not...

            Something suddenly snagged in his mind however.

            "That was only part of the reason, sir?" 

            "That's correct. The other part Draco was a tad vague about... I believe that he brought up some family issues..." Dumbledore replied. "After Lucius hurt him, Draco of course had very few options of places he could go to. Many people would recognize him, and his father would be scouting for him.  That is why he went to the Leaky Cauldron."

            Harry thought back to when Lucius Malfoy had stormed in four days ago... and then looked up at Dumbledore.

            "Sir, at the beginning you said I could have guessed that much on my own, and you were right. I pretty much knew that Lucius had hurt Draco after his visit, and... I did believe that Draco was already a Death Eater until Hermione took his shirt off and there was no Dark Mark... But what you're telling me is nothing new. So why else did you call me here?"      

            Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

            "You're a clever boy. Ms. Granger must be rubbing off on you.  There is more I need to tell you. Mister Malfoy does not know this part and I'm going to request you do not tell him either. I will inform him when the timing is right, for his own safety. Can I have your word Harry?"

            Harry nodded, clenching his fists, wondering what he was going to learn...

            "I am assuming you remember the Prophecy you learned about in your fifth year? You also know that there are other Prophecies in the care of the Ministry of Magic. However, not all Prophecies fall into the hands of the Ministry of Magic. In fact most of them don't. Mostly it's simply because the seer does not realize they are having a Prophecy. As you have seen with Professor Trewlaney most of the seers have no recollection of their Prophecy. Only around twenty percent of seers actually remember their Prophecies.  Then around another ten percent will think that their Prophecy was some sort of fluke. So you can easily see how hard it is for the Ministry of Magic to keep track of Prophecies. Of course they have ways to detect Prophecies... But it's still hard to record them, if the Seer does not have the Prophecy again or doesn't remember it."

            Harry listened to all of this,  not understanding how it connected to Draco Malfoy.

            "Around eight years, I had somebody come to me with a Prophecy, but made me swear not to turn it into the Ministry of Magic.  I was forced to agree. The Prophecy spoke of a child that could have the power to sway the balance of the Light and the Dark. Not change it, but sway it.  This child would give the side it chose to be on an advantage against the other. It did not guarantee the success of that side, but... I guess you could say every little bit counts. This is the reason Lord Voldemort wants Draco Malfoy as on of his supporters. Draco Malfoy is the child the Prophecy spoke of."

            Harry felt his mind go numb.

            "But Headmaster, you said the Prophecy was given to you eight years ago! That was before Lord Voldemort was resurrected..."

            "But this Seer, like myself, believed that Lord Voldemort would find his way back to power. Harry, I'm sure you're very surprised by all this. I'm not asking you to try and win Draco over to the Light, but I want you to do what you feel is right. If you feel that Draco Malfoy is not trustworthy, I'm not going to force you to be friends with him.  He walks a lonely path, I'm afraid, and will decide what he believes is right, even if it's not what you or I would do. That's why, Mister Potter I'm going to leave you with the same advice that Mister Malfoy is now following...: Do what your heart tells you to."

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~*

            When Draco woke, Harry was already there. The Boy-Who-Lived was sitting calmly next to his bed, staring at him, as though he had never seen him before.

            "What's wrong Potter?" he asked, sitting up.

            Harry jumped and flinched at the same time, upon hearing his name. Draco stared at him, disbelieving that the Gryffindor was so shaken up.

            "Nothing Draco..." Harry replied in half a whisper.

            Draco swung his body around, so he was facing the other boy.

            Harry looked up, and looked at Draco.

            He really _looked _at Draco. For probably the first time he had seen him. He looked past the calm; cool collected self, and saw into the eyes of a child who had been wronged.

            Draco looked so much more fragile sitting there on the bed, in the white hospital clothes Madam Pomfrey had provided. His skin looked pale and frail, his hair was a mess, but it looked natural.

            He wasn't the same Malfoy.

            And Harry didn't know if that bugged him or not. He was still the same Slytherin in a way. He hadn't changed at all. He was still bossy, arrogant, and rude when he wanted, it was just simply the fact that Harry was seeing him in a new light. He had seen past the outer shell that Draco had worn into his very _soul. _True, he wasn't warm and gushy. But it was the fact that there was a reason that Draco was uncaring. And that was simply enough for Harry. It was just the fact that there was a _chance _that Draco could be good, instead of all evil that made Harry want to be around him. To nurture that little chance of being good, into a full-fledged goodness. It wasn't even the whole swaying the Light/Dark chance thing... It was just what Harry's heart was telling him to do. Save Draco from the Darkness that was threatening to consume him.

            "Harry?" Draco asked, a slightly confused look on his face. "Did you just go brain-dead with wishing you could look half as good as me?"

            Harry grinned for a moment, and then shook his head.

            "Draco, you want to go some play Quidditch?"

            "Are you off your rocker Potter? We'll end up killing each other." Draco replied.

            "Listen to me for a moment, would you Draco?" Harry questioned. "When you were just sitting there, I saw something about you I had never seen before or overlooked or whatever. It's a part of you that wants to be set free. It's a part of you that objects to this whole Dark Slytherin act. It's not a big part, mind you, but... I don't know... I want to help that part of you, Draco. I think that's why I kept coming back. I think that's why I'm here now. There's a part of you that simply doesn't want to be a Death Eater, and that's enough for that part of you, just the simple not wanting to."

            Draco was just staring at Harry now.

            "You're insane. I have to get the nurse, you must have some of those ashes from the Floo Power stuck in your brain, Potter."

            Draco stood to go, but Harry grabbed his hand.

            "Let go Potter..." Draco whispered.

            They were inches away now. The hand that wasn't holding Draco's brushed nervously against the Slytherin's back. Harry leaned in a little, and could feel Draco slightly quivering.

            "Harry! Harry, mate, where are you?"

            Draco broke away from Harry, regaining his composure at hearing Ron's voice.

            Harry stared for a moment, left standing alone. He felt strange... For a moment he had been sure that they were going to... kiss.

            "I'm in the Hospital Wing, Ron." Harry called out into the hall.

            Draco fell back onto the bed, feeling dazed. Harry glanced at him, but neither of them said anything as Ron came into the room.

            "There you are! I was up in the Library, Dad said-"

            "Yeah, yeah. I finished up in the Library." Harry said, cutting Ron off. "Why are you here anyway, Ron?"

            "Oh." Ron replied, staring at Malfoy for a moment, who hadn't moved at all. "Well Mum, sent me to invite Malfoy over to the Burrow for the rest of vacation. Says that Dumbledore thought it was okay. I said it was bunch of garbage, because Malfoy would never come to our house, isn't that right Malfoy?"

            "What?" Draco asked, looking at hearing his name.

            Ron rolled his eyes.

            "My Mum invited you to our house. Just say no, so I could get home already, okay, Malfoy?"

            Harry and Draco were silent for a moment and then the Boy Who Lived turned to look at the Slytherin Prince.

            "I think it's a good idea. It's better then staying here for the next three days, Draco." Harry said quietly.

            "You think it's a good idea?" Ron burst out, clearly surprised.       

            Draco stared at the two green eyes that seemed to be slicing through his soul... and before he knew it, he had spoken...

            "Okay,"

Author's Note: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	7. Brewing Trouble

Argh, sorry it took me so long to update. XD

Special Thanks To:

**Shiroiryu144- **Hahah, Ron would either do that or murder Malfoy. ;_;

Redmeadow 

            **Blu Misterie - **::give you a chocolate-covered Harry::

            **DragonMage**

**            Liliku - **::gives you a chocolate-covered Harry and a chocolate-covered Draco::

            **Ddz08**

**            Scalene Tristy – **Hahaha, you're awesome. XDD Even if you did throw me into a lake. XD, Anyway… maybe the girl was the seer, and maybe she wasn't… I will tell you no lies.

            **Anonymous**

**            Emeline**

**            Jaina2**

**            The Demonic Duo**

**            MalfoySlave – **I Dunno, why don't I have more reviews? ;_; Uber cool name btw. XD

            **Katherine4**

**            Lady Shinigami – **Of course it will be slash!~

            **Dark Peppermint – **Hmm, do you think I should start giving away Chocolate Covered Siris and Remys in Future Legends? ^.~

            **Kimmy15 - **::tosses you a chocolate covered Harry::

Ron gaped.

            "What did you just say Malfoy?"

            Draco glowered.

            "What do you need your ears to be cleaned out, or can't you afford an ear swab? I said OK."

            Harry stared at Draco for a moment, and then smiled.

            Ron meanwhile was trying to gather his jaw off the ground.

            "This...can't...be...happening..."

            "Shut up Weasley." Draco replied, gathering his things.

            "But you can't actually COME!" Ron shouted. "I mean why the hell would you want to come to my house after everything you've said."

            "To piss you off Weasley." Draco answered, gelling his hair back.

            "I still think it's a good idea." Harry said with a grin.

            Both of the other boys turned to look at him.

            "Why?" the chorused together.

            Harry turned a bright shade of red and shrugged.

            "Because it will teach you to be less arrogant Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk.

            Draco stood still for a moment, surprised by the comment, his duffle bag dangling over his shoulder.

            He felt weird when Harry smirked at him like that. It wasn't a...true smirk. It was more of teasing playful smirk. 

            And Draco wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

            Ron didn't say anything, but huffed, and then turned and left the room.

            Harry and Draco followed him a few feet behind.

            "Why do I think I'm going to regret this Potter?" Draco snarled under his breath.

            "Because you know that we're either going to end up killing each other or shagging each other's brains out." Harry replied in a whisper, and then ran to catch up with Ron before the Malfoy could see another word.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            The looks on the Weasleys' faces when Harry and Ron showed up with Draco Malfoy was priceless. Especially the twins, who were visiting temporarily.

            The house was going to be packed that was simple to see, since Charlie, Percy and Bill were also visiting.

            That didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from giving Draco a warm greeting.

            The Malfoy was already starting to feel uncomfortable from all the stares he was getting, though. And he didn't want to know what evil plan was brewing in the twins' minds. They might have been nineteen, but they were immature as ever.

            "I think you'll room with Harry, does this sound okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bustled around, preparing dinner for when the four oldest Weasleys arrived home.

            Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

            "That's fine." he said in a faint voice.

            "Where am I going to go?" Ron asked in a grouchy voice from where he was setting the table.

            "You can room with Percy, Ron. Harry and Draco are guests." Mrs. Weasley said in a warning tone.

            Ron dropped the forks with a clatter.

            "Why do _I _have to room with Percy? Why doesn't Ginny room with Percy, and I can room with 'Mione." the last part of his saying had been muttered on his breath however.

            "Come on, you're not gonna want to see this." Harry said with a grin, turning to Draco.

            Draco nodded, feeling dazed and followed Potter up the stairs to one of the rooms that contained a bunk bed.

            "Top or bottom?" Draco asked in a snide voice.

            "You can take bottom." Harry replied with an anything but innocent grin.

            "I think I'll take top." Draco answered, smirking. "Your stuff is already on the bottom anyway."

            Harry shrugged and gave Draco a genuine smile.

            "Whatever you please."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Draco soon learned that dinner was a crazy affair at the Weasley household. With twelve people at a table it was hard for it not to be a crazy affair.

            Bill and Charlie were arguing over some Quidditch matter, while Percy and Mr. Weasley were discussing the Order business they were doing in hushed tones. Ron was trying fruitlessly to get Hermione to talk to him - it seemed that she was mad at him for something. The twins were explaining some new joke idea of theirs to Ginny, who was listening in earnest.      

            Draco felt a little lost in the whole scheme of things. He had never been part of a family setting like this. Needless to say his family had never sat down to eat a true dinner. They had never shared jokes and laughs. It felt strange for him  to be imposing on the Weasleys like this. He shouldn't be here.   

            Harry seemed to be reading his mind because he suddenly leaned across the table and tried to engage the other boy in conversation.

            Draco stared at Potter for a  moment, and then with more then a bit of hesitation he answered.

            Dinner carried on much more smoothly after that. Draco became more relaxed to his own surprise as he and Harry carried their conversation onto all topics.

            Down the table, Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. 

            Finally Mr. Weasley stood bidding them all goodnight.

            "Percy and I have to get to work early tomorrow morning." Mr. Weasley explained. "Good night all."

            Percy got up without saying another word. He had become rather quiet after making amends with his family.

            Mrs. Weasley kissed her husband goodnight, and then turned to Ron.

            "It's going to be just the four of you and the twins tomorrow," she explained. "Bill and Charlie are leaving, and Ginny and I are going to do some last minute shopping."

            "Sorry Mum, George and I have a meeting with the owner of Zonko's tomorrow." Fred interrupted. "Something about man-eating chicken heads."

            They all stared at them, and George shrugged.

            "And 'Mione and I have a date tomorrow." Ron reminded her.

            Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

            _He and Potter were going to be alone tomorrow._

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            When Draco woke up the room was empty, and the house was silent. He blinked a few times, clearing his hair out of his eyes, and then sat up.

            The room he was sharing was currently deserted of its either occupant, Draco noted, as his head began to function again.

            He padded slowly downstairs, wearing only his sweat pants.

            When he arrived in the living room, Harry looked up at him with a grin. The-Boy-Who-Lived was in only his boxers, sitting cross-legged, eating a bowl of cereal, and to top it off, he was watching children's cartoons.

            Draco gawked for a moment, and then composed himself, and swallowed hard.

            "What are you doing Potter?" Draco hissed.

            "What does it look like Draco?" Harry asked through a mouthful of cereal, causing a bit of milk to dribble down his chin. "I'm enjoying a perfect morning instead of wasting it away like you."

            Draco just stared.

            "Ahh, Draco, do you think I'm pretty when I'm in my boxers? Is that why you can't take your eyes off of me?"

            Draco's face became a nasty color of scarlet.

            "You stupid little-"

            "Why don't you get dressed so we can do something?" Harry asked, ignoring the fact that he had just been about to be insulted.

            Draco unclenched his hands and took a deep breath.

            "What are we going to do?"

            "Don't know." Harry answered casually. "But something fun."

            Draco finally nodded, and took a few unsteady steps back towards the stairs, when the sound of Potter's voice made him pause again.

            "I like the way you look in your sweat pants."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Draco felt brain-dead when he arrived back upstairs.         

            "_I like the way you look in your sweat pants." _was echoing over and over in his mind.

            Time over and over he tried to figure out what Potter could have meant by _that _comment.

            But his mind still had no answer to grasp.

            So he busied it with the task of deciding what to wear.

            He had just found a pair of matching socks, when he spotted something stick out from underneath Harry's pillow.

            With a shaky hand, he reached under, and an instant smirk spread across his face.

            "Now, what do we have here?" he crowed.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Harry was downstairs wondering where in the world Draco could be when he suddenly heard music start blasting out of his room. Harry frowned, not having any idea what Draco could be doing. Especially listening to the song 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion.

            But then again, why in the world would Ron have that CD?

            Harry shook that thought out of his head, as he raced up the stairs. When he threw open the door, he felt his jaw hit the ground.

            Draco was singing along, in his boxers, looking at pictures, laughing his bloody arse off.

            "Harry," Draco greeted with a grin, as Harry stood gaping in the door way. "Nice pictures."

            Instantly Harry knew where the pictures had come from. His secret stash under his pillow.

            "Give those back Malfoy!" Harry yelled, advancing on the other boy, and turning the music off.

            "I'm back to Malfoy now, am I?" Draco replied, backing away, and holding the pictures over his head so he could still look, but Harry wouldn't be able to grab them out of his hands.

            "GIVE THEM BACK!" Harry roared. "I'll give you to the count of three."

            "Is this one Finnigan?" Draco asked, cocking his head to one side.

            "One."

            "Wow! Look at Longbottom!"

            "Two."

            "Is the one m-" Draco started, but Harry tackled him.

            Draco hit the floor, as he desperately tried to keep the pictures out of the Gryffindor's reach. Harry lay on top of Draco, stretching to get his photos. Draco squirmed under Harry, and laughed as the two boys rolled around on the floor.

            Suddenly Draco became quiet and still. Harry grabbed his photos in an angry movement, but then stared at Draco.

            "What's wrong?" Harry suddenly asked at seeing Malfoy's face.

            "Did you hear that?" Draco asked, getting to his feet.

            "Hear what?" Harry questioned, getting to his feet also.

            "I thought I heard someone apparate...." Draco replied, grabbing his wand and heading towards the door.

            Harry paused for a moment, and then followed Draco back downstairs, his wand in his hand.

            The house seemed eerily quiet as they descended down the creaky stairs.

            "Draco..." Harry whispered putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I think you were just hearing things..."

            Draco didn't reply but brought a finger to his lips.

            Suddenly the two boys found themselves crashing down the stairs, and hitting the ground hard.

            They landed in a tangled mess of limbs and looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange smirking at them from where they had just been standing.

            "Morning boys," she spoke in a sleek voice, as she began to walk down the stairs towards them. "Did you sleep well?"

            Draco was desperately trying to get to his feet, while Harry was watching the Death Eater in utter horror.

            Draco was suddenly flung back by a large hand. He hit the wall with a dull thud, and Harry yelled.

            "No, no." a voice behind him said, and he found his arms pinned against his back.

            Harry surveyed the room and saw for the first time that there was more Death Eaters then just Bella. In fact there was around a dozen including Bella. Two were currently holding Harry back, and one had just hit Draco and was now walking towards him.

            Bella sat down on the steps, and looked at them all.

            "The Dark Lord wants Potter to be killed on the spot. Malfoy wants his son back." Bella laughed a little as she leaned back. "The boy's in for some major hell. Too bad. He's good looking too."

            Draco was attempting to get to his feet again, but the man grabbed him. Draco kicked with all his might, but it did little good.

            Bella, meanwhile was standing, her wand pointed at Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived  swallowed hard, a pang of fear hitting him in the gut.

            But not for himself.

            For Draco.

            He knew that if Draco's father got his hands on him again, the young Malfoy would be better off dead.

            Bella was coming closer and closer...

            "**_STUPEFY!" _**a voice suddenly roared

            Bella whirled around to get hit with the jinx. 

            Draco had somehow managed to get free of his capturer, and was sprinting over the stunned Bella now. He stunned Harry's two guards, and then grabbed Harry's hand racing out of the room dodging the curses that were coming from the remaining Death Eaters.

Author's Note: Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	8. Trust Is Difficult

Ahh, I feel so bad not updating in so long. u_u  But I am back now!~ 

**Chapter Seven : Trust is Difficult**

Harry felt his heart beating hard in his chest, as Draco brought him into one of the upstair rooms.  Draco crouched on the ground, not letting go off Harry's hands.

            "What are we going to do?" Draco hissed, his eyes daring wildly.

            Harry's mind raced for some way that they could get out of a house filled with Death Eaters.

            Draco suddenly stared at Harry, and grinned as though he had never been more amused in his entire life.

            "What?" Harry yelped a little too loud.

            There was a crash from downstairs.

            "We can apparate, you dolt." Draco hissed.

            Harry suddenly hugged Draco.

            "Genius! Where do you want to apparate to?"

            There were suddenly footsteps racing up the stairs.

            Draco moved quickly into the closet that was in the room. Harry was surprised to suddenly find himself jammed tightly into a closet with Draco pressed up against him. Not to mention the fact that both of them were in their boxers.

            "Listen carefully," Draco whispered in his ear.

            Harry felt his stomach flip oddly.

            "We'll apparate to the Weasley joke shop. The twins should be back by now."

            Harry took a deep breath and nodded.  He clenched his fists trying to calm his nerves. When he got too emotional, he couldn't apparate correctly.

            "Relax," Draco whispered, releasing Harry's hands gently. "On the count of three."

            The door to the room suddenly opened, and a Death Eater walked in. He was walking cautiously, his head turning slowly from side to side.

            Draco took Harry's hand then, and squeezed once.

            The Death Eater turned to the closet slowly, his wand outstretched.

            Draco squeezed Harry's hand a second time.

            The Death Eater was reaching for the closet door...

            Draco squeezed Harry's hand a third time. 

            Harry felt his body began to panic as the doorknob began to turn. He couldn't apparate.

            He wanted to grab onto Draco, and beg him not to leave. 

            Before he could do anything, Draco was pushing Harry behind him and hit the Death Eater hard across the face. The person swayed on their feet for a moment before hitting the ground.

            Harry clutched his chest for a moment, and breathed hard.

            "Harry," Draco spoke in a hushed tone. "I need you to disapparate. I'm not going to leave you here."

            Harry blinked up at Draco, and nodded.

            He shut his eyes, and with a loud _crack_, he was gone.

            Draco didn't wait another second.  He disapparted after Harry.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Fred and George stared as Harry landed in their empty cauldron, and Draco in a barrel of Liquidy Lollipops.

            "Thanks for dropping in," Fred joked.

            George elbowed him to silence him at seeing the two's face.

            He hurried to help Harry get out of the cauldron.

            "Something wrong, Harry?" George asked, as Harry slid out of the cauldron.

            "Death Eaters - the Burrow." Harry gasped.

            Fred blinked.

            "'Scuse me?"

            "There are Death Eaters are the Burrow!" Draco hissed, as he struggled to get out of the slimy lollipops.

            "Oh," Fred's expression slid into one of surprise. "George, I'll go contact the Order. You find Harry and Draco something to wear,"

            Harry and Draco looked down at themselves, and blushed as they realized they were both still in their boxers.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            Half an hour later, Harry and Draco were sitting in the back of the shop with Hermione and Ron.

            Harry was sitting in an outfit of George's with the sleeves and cuffs rolled up. He looked small, swimming in the clothes.

            Draco on the other hand, was wearing a pair of nicely fitting clothes that Ron had bought that day.

            Ron was scowling at the fact that Draco was wearing his new outfit, and Hermione was talking quickly to Harry.

            "They attacked you inside the Burrow?" Hermione was gasping.

            Draco and Ron continued to glare at each other.

            "B-But why?" Hermione asked.

            Draco and Ron narrowed their eyes a little more.

            "Why else?" Harry responded sounding exasperated. "To get rid of me, and this time Draco too."

            Draco's and Ron's mouths got a little thinner.

            "Good gosh Ron! Your face is going to stuck like that!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as she looked at her boyfriend.

            Ron jumped a bit, his face returning to normal.

            Draco smirked and sat back in his chair with a small 'ha'.

            Suddenly there were about a bazillion '_popping' _sounds from the front room as various members of the Order apparated into the shop.

            "Harry," Remus spoke as he walked into the back. "Are you all right?"

            Harry nodded as he stood.

            Mad-Eye and Snape followed closely behind, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not far behind.

            "Not here Remus," Mad-Eye objected as his eye darted around the room. "We should get back to-" his eye suddenly froze. "Is that _Malfoy_'s son_?"_

            All eyes turned to Draco who had entered another glaring contest with Ron.

            Mad-Eye suddenly drew his wand.

            "No!"

            "Wait!"

            A various few cries came from Harry and the Weasleys, but it was Severus Snape that stopped the auror.

            "That is. Or was until he was disowned." he spoke in a silky voice.

            Draco suddenly looked up as he heard his godfather's voice. He looked a little surprised to see Moody pointing a wand in his direction, didn't say anything.

            "Why would Malfoy disown his son? From the sounds of it, there aren't many of them left." Moody growled.

            "Maybe if you would allow us to tell you before you blast him, Mad-Eye, we could explain." Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Draco is staying at my home presently. That's where he and Harry were attacked."

            "Malfoy was attacked too, eh? He wasn't calling his buddies together to get rid of Potter?" 

            "I'm not a Death Eater!" Draco suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet, looking angrier then Harry had ever seen him.

            "Really?" Mad-Eye questioned, looking somewhat amused.

            "He's not," Harry spoke.

            Everyone turned to look at him.

            "He saved my life."

            Everyone turned back to look at Malfoy, who was turning slightly red.

            "Then why-"

            Moody was cut off however as Fred came into the back of his shop.

            "Oy! Dumbledore just sent this."

            Remus took the letter from the twin, and began to scan, his eyes looking a little surprised.

            "It's for Malfoy." he finally spoke. "It seems, the Headmaster wishes him to know where the Headquarters of the Order is."

            "What?" Ron exploded.

            "Ron-" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

            "I don't care how much people say you've changed Malfoy! You'll always just be some evil Slytherin!"

            Ron didn't wait for anything else; he pushed his way to the front of the shop, and left after slamming the door.

            "I'll go get him," Hermione said quietly, as she headed after the path Ron had taken.

            "Well then," Moody took the letter from Remus. "We'll do as the Headmaster wishes."

            His tone clearly showed that the auror didn't agree with Dumbledore though. 

            "Here you are Malfoy," he spoke, handing the letter to Draco.

            Draco opened it and studied for a few moments.

            "Let's go," Snape spoke impatiently, apparating out of the room.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "So Lestrange was leading the group?" Mad-Eye questioned as he finished up his story.

            Harry looked to Remus. He could see the pain that had blossomed in the werewolf's eyes at hearing the name of Sirius's murderer. Harry looked away not able to stand it any longer.

            "That's right," he answered. "She was trying to kill Draco and I."

            "Interesting," Moody replied, standing and walking a bit. "Now Malfoy, why the hell are the Death Eaters trying to kill you? You obviously don't come from an anti-Death Eater family."

            "Ran away, and wouldn't go back with my father," Draco spoke, trying not to snarl at the auror.

            He hated the distrust towards him he could feel flowing through the room. The only one who wasn't watching him warily were Harry and Granger. Ron still looked absolutely pissed off that Hermione had made him come back with her.

            "Why did you run away?" Moody continued with the interrogation.

            Mad-Eye had a history with the family of Malfoy's, that was to be sure.  He had been the auror that had caught Lucius Malfoy when the Dark Lord had fallen the first time. And he had been most pissed when Malfoy had gotten off the hook.  He'd be damned if he let another Malfoy slip through his fingers.

            Draco was being very careful not to lose his temper.  He knew that Mad-Eye would love to use that as an excuse to hex him several times.

            "Because the bloody git wanted me to be one of his minions." Draco answered in a smooth voice.

            "B-"

            "Moody, please." Harry pleaded a bit.  "Draco really _did _save my life, as I said."

            Mad-Eye still looked suspicious, and wanted to continue the questioning.

            "Honestly, Alastor, let them have something to eat.  The poor dears must be starving," Mrs. Weasley interrupted as she bustled in from the kitchen, delicious smells wafting out behind her.

            "Very well..." Mad-Eye agreed, knowing this was a battle that he was not going to win.  "But I'll be watching you boy," he growled after Malfoy.

            Draco sighed in relief as he and Harry sat down at the table in the large kitchen.

            "Thank you..." Draco said in a barely audible voice.  "I don't think he wanted to let me out of that room alive."

            Harry turned in surprised at the tone of Draco's voice.

            "It's fine, you really did save my life, it was the least I could do for you."

            "Saved with my quick wit and intelligence, huh?" Draco replied with his normal smirk as he began to eat.

            Harry rolled his eyes.

            "You never change."

            "I am still a Slytherin."

            "But they're so..."

            "Cunning? Witty?  Intelligent? Super?"

            "....Bastardy." Harry finished.

            Draco shrugged and grinned.

            "What can I say?"

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            "I'm sorry Hermione, but nothing you say will make me change my mind about that arse!" Ron yelled in frustration as he paced about the room.

            "Give him a chance Ron!" Hermione replied, with a sigh.  

            "A chance? A chance!" Ron bellowed. "How about a chance when he tried to tell Professor McGongall about when Norbert was being sneaked out the castle? How about a chance when Harry was supposed to meet Malfoy for a wizard's duel?  How about a chance when he called you a Mudblood? Or tried to get Hagrid fired?  Tried to scare Harry off his broomstick by being a Dementor? Or when he joined Umbridge's fine little group?  How about all those chances Hermione?"

            Hermione rose slowly, and tried to calm her boyfriend down.  He was red in the face, and his voice had rose to a shout, but she knew it was just because he was scared.

            "I'm nervous that Harry will get hurt too, Ron.  But... You know how withdrawn Harry has become... But he's let Draco in.  He trusts him right now, and we should respect Harry's judgment.  He would respect yours."

            Ron sighed, and sat down on a chair, drawing Hermione to him.

            "But what if this some elaborate plan of Voldemort's to destroy Harry?  It is such a big risk..."

            "That's what life is all about," Hermione spoke gently. "_Especially _Harry's life.  If you want to get technical he can't trust anybody.  We could be used against him at any time you know that?  The Order, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, any of us.  But... Harry chooses to love us and trust us at his own danger.  That's why... We have to give him our trust now."

            She kissed him on the forehead.

            "Are you sure?" Ron whispered.

            "I am." Hermione replied.

            "All right..." Ron replied, giving in.  "I'll give Malf-"

            "Draco."

            "I'll give Draco a chance."


End file.
